


i'll be waiting forever for you

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rami is tired. He’s worn down. He hates all the publicity he’s being forced to do.He wants to be able to spend time with Joe.He hopes Joe is willing to wait for him.





	i'll be waiting forever for you

It’s been a long year.

So much has happened. Rami has won an Oscar and his fame has skyrocketed. He’s getting better roles. He doesn’t have to worry as much about typecasting.

Everything is going the way he always dreamed it would.

He should be happy.

But he’s not.

He’s tired. He’s worn down. He hates all the publicity he’s being forced to do.

It’s an endless parade. One event to another. Pap stroll after pap stroll. Fashion shows and theater shows and premieres.

Rami wants to sleep for a week. He wants a break. He wants to be able to focus on his work. He wants to get away from the cameras. From the articles in tabloids. From the constant pressure to promote and be seen.

He wants to be able to see Sami again. And Yasmine. And his mom.

And he wants to be able to spend time with Joe.

Joe has been so patient. Waiting for him throughout all of this. Throughout the press junkets and tours. Throughout awards season. Throughout post-awards season.

It’s been over a year of waiting. 

Rami hates that Joe has to be a secret. That they can only be friends. That Hollywood is still so bigoted.

Rami wants to be with his boyfriend. He doesn’t want to pretend anymore. He’s tired of pretending. He’s tired of the public seeing someone he’s not. He’s tired of pretending he’s dating someone else.

He knows why he has to do it. He agreed to it after all. It sounded good at the time. But now he’s not so sure.

It means he goes months without seeing Joe. Where all they have are phone conversations. They can’t afford to be seen out in public unless there’s someone else is there.

He worries that Joe will get tired and leave him.

He wants Joe to wait for him. Wants Joe to be there in a few months when Rami is able to be with him again.

The price of fame has been high. Rami is not sure he likes it. The cost he’s had to pay isn’t worth it.

When he tells all of this to Joe, he’s worried Joe will end it. But he underestimated how strong his boyfriend is. 

Joe kisses him and promises that he’ll wait.

“I’m not giving up on you”, he says.

“You should”, Rami answers. 

“You’re worth waiting for”, Joe says.

Rami hopes he’s right. He hopes they one day get more than lies and stolen moments.

“I don’t deserve you”, Rami says.

“You deserve everything you want”, Joe replies.

Joe hugs him and peppers him with kisses. Rami sinks into his embrace. It’s where he belongs. His place is here with Joe, not out pretending to be someone he’s not.

“I’ll wait forever if I have to”, Joe says. He sounds like he means it. It makes Rami want to cry.

“It won’t be forever”, Rami says.

He makes himself a promise that he won’t keep Joe waiting. Joe doesn’t deserve that. Rami doesn’t deserve it.

They both deserve to be happy.


End file.
